The Ugly Duckling
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: La'gaan can't help the way he looks- but she makes him feel better. Because she knows how it feels. Angelfish One shot


AN: holy crap I have a one shot!..Oh well not about Kaldur though (I know amazing). Starters- I like La'gaan. I like Angelfish, I think it's cute. Only canon thing from YJ I'll ever ship. (Then again I'm an Aquafam Fan. Just putting it out there).

Anyway, this start, well, at the awkward beginning when La'gaan first joins the Team. -makes it fluffy cute. All mistakes, personality issues- mine. Yj, obviously, doesn't belong to me.

* * *

There's a story that La'gaan saw with M'gann when he first came to the surface. He had been excited to meet the rest of the team, to see what they had seen. To be apart of something majorly big and-

..Well, the point was there is a story that M'gann showed him once. It wasn't Hello Megan!, that sitcom whose main character she had modeled herself after. No, it was a simple story she had also enjoyed. It came about because she knew how he felt- _he will always feel this way, he thinks_. _There's just nothing he could do about his looks.-_ and she understood it _so well._ (Why does she know? The answer, of course, is obvious.)

The first meeting had been strange looks he had gotten from others. Awkward, sidelong looks from those that have never met more of the non-human looking Atlanteans. He had put on a good show- trying to make himself more outgoing than **they** had been. Tried so hard, but in the end it seemed like he had rubbed them the wrong way or something. The result was, most of the team didn't seem to want to be bothered by him.

He should've stayed in Atlantis. Even with those bastard purists running around, he didn't look so out of place like this.

"Hey, La'gaan, right?"

He remembered her and had thought she was beautiful then too-but her hair is much shorter now. Not that he knew why yet. Still, it fit her. An uncertain smile graced his face as he watched her come closer. "Yeah, what is it?"  
Inwardly he winced- that didn't' sound too harsh did it?

But M'gaan only smiled, "I just wanted to see if you would watch a movie with me?"

"Me? I mean-um.." Great, don't screw up, Neptune's beard! Why did he fail at this? " I mean, if it's not too much of a burden?" That..sounded stiff, didn't it? He doesn't know, "I mean if you want that is.."

There is no way she could still want to hang out with him. Not that he'd blame her. After all, he's a freak by their standards and-

"Of course I do, silly. Come on, I'll make some popcorn." Oh..wow. She did?

For once, it's just the two of them and the tv on the couch for the time being. He's self-conscious again and half skeptical about this 'tv' thing. Not that they didn't know what it was, it's just..unusual.

"What are we watching?" He's curious but doesn't move any closer. Honestly, this is the first time he's ever seen a movie before. His curiosity at it was overriding his own nervousness. After all, he spent most of his time trying to- She's smiling again. He really liked that smile. She made him think of an angelfish. _They're beautiful and they come in so many different colorist and shapes. He used to love them as a kid._  
_She's like that._

"Just some fairytale stories." She seemed a bit bashful about it, "I just got it in and wondered if you wanted to watch it with me since everyone's pretty busy today."

"I don't mind." He hasn't realized that he's relaxing a bit around her. She made it so easy because she's not looking at him like he was some freak. "I've always wanted to know about the surface more ever since Ka-." He stopped there and turned his eyes on the screen, "I mean, since I've heard about all the things here."

"I know what you mean!" With a grin, M'gann made herself comfortable on the couch next to him. "I was completely-still am- like that. There's so many things I haven't seen about this place." She picked up the remote and pressed play then set the popcorn between them.

The first story appeared on the screen after the main title went by:  
_**The Ugly Duckling**_

Somehow , this very simple story about a duck who was once ridiculed as 'ugly' becoming a beautiful swan at the end, moved something in him. And he, by no stretch of the imagination, was an overly sentimental guy. Not really, but the story seemed to have hit a few hidden nerves that he thought was suppressed to the deepest part of him. Neptune's beard, it's just a story!

But it doesn't look like he's the only one that felt something about it. A side long glance at M'gann spoke volumes of something similar and it's the first time that it has occurred to him that she might have felt the same way about herself once. They don't talk about it but the tension and whatever else there had been eased even more. By the next story, they were laughing. By the third, he was criticizing how impossible it was for a mermaid to end up in that predicament.

And all she did was laugh.

La'gaan felt he would do anything to hear that laughter continue.


End file.
